You open my heart (Re-Write)
by EternalFlame94
Summary: Sakura come back from U.S after 10 years and don't want to be in love. Sasuke is interested in her and Itachi have been in love with her ever since. Too make it worst Orochimaru trying to kill Sakura and Itachi. Who is this mystery person? Paring SASUSAKUITAC ,NARUHINA,NEJITEN,SHIKATEAM,SAIINO & other.
1. Chapter 1

**You open my heart**

Hi people this is my first story so if I make any mistake pleases forgive me :)

**Me: Hi! I'm Theary**

**Itachi: Hello!**

**Naruto: HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: SASUKE SAY HI NOW OR ELSE!**

**Sasuke: or else what? -Smirk-**

**Me: –walk up to Sasuke and punch him-**

**Naruto: Nice one Theary**

**Itachi: -sign- Sasuke you should listened to Theary if you don't want to die young.**

**Naruto: Yes Sasuke, do as Theary said**

**Me: NOW SAY THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME!**

**Sasuke: Fine! EternalFalme94 don't own Naruto or other characters. HAPPY NOW!**

**Me: -smile- yes…now since you say the disclaimer and also I'm so nice I let you kiss Itachi-kun –I grin evilly-**

**Itachi & Sasuke: SAY WHAT!**

**Naruto: Hahaha**

**Me: I was joking…anyway on with the story**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Chapter 1: Going To Airport

BANG

BANG

BANG

"WAKE UP TEME!" guesses who said it. Of course it's Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke wake up and yell back "SHUT UP DOBE AND STOP BANG ON MY DOOR YOU GONNA BREAK THE DAMN DOOR!" Naruto reply "NOT UTILL YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN STAIR!" Now is Naruto in for it. Sasuke open the door and give Naruto a you-better-go-or-you-dead-meat- look. Naruto got scare and ran back down stair so fast.

"Stupid dobe" whisper Sasuke and close the door than went to the bathroom to shower. Twenty minutes Sasuke went down stair and see his friends and his lovely brother Itachi Uchiha.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TEMA!?" Naruto yell into Sasuke's ear.

"SHUT UP DOBE, YOU YELL INTO MY EAR!" Sasuke yell back and hit Naruto hard on his head.

"WHY YO-"before Naruto could finished his sentence Itachi interrupt.

"Shut up you two. I called you all here to listen what I'm going to tell you not for you two to have an arguments" than walk to sit between Sasuke and Naruto.

In the living room there is Neji Hyuga, 26 years old. Neji is the elder son in the Hyuga family that own one of a famous Business Company in Japan and have one youngest sister name Hinata Hyuga. Neji is a quite person who doesn't talk much. Next to Neji, is Shikamaru Nara, 26 year old the only son in the Nara family. The Nara family is working as an undercover agent for Uchiha Police Company. Shikamaru is a lazy person who likes to sleep but he is a true genius when it time to work. Next to Shikamaru, is Sai Yuki, 25 years old**. **Sai is the only son of the Yuki family, they have own one of the famous arties Company. Sai is a funny person, and like to insult his friends. Sai is the best in art**.** Sit across from Neji, Shikamaru and Sai, is Naruto Uzumaki, 25 years old. He is the youngest son of the Uzumaki family and has one older sister name Mai Uzumaki. Uzumaki Family own one of a famous Business Company in Japan too. Naruto is a very loud person, dump, and funny. He likes to eat Ramen and hate vegetable. Naruto could be serious too when it comes to business. Next to Naruto, is Itachi Uchiha, 28 years old. The elder son of Uchiha family. The Uchiha own one of the biggest famous Business Company and the Uchiha Police Company. Itachi is work at the Uchiha Police Company. Itachi is a mystery person and quite but very serious. Sasuke Uchiha, 25 years old, youngest son of the Uchiha family. Sasuke is a quite person, a cold-heart person but nice only his friends. Sasuke works at the Business Company. The Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Hyuga Company are the famous Companies of all in Japan. All the six of them are very handsome looking man and what worst they are SINGLE. That right they all single and now they have even more fangirls than before.

"So Itachi you said you have something to tell us so what it is?" Sasuke ask in annoyed voice.

"Ah, you see my best friend is coming back from U.S. and s-" Itachi can't finish his sentence because of Naruto interrupt.

"REALLY? WHO IS HE? DOSE HE LIKE TO EAT RAMEN? IS HE COOL? TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME I WANT TO KN-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YOU!" Itachi suddenly yell and make all the people in the WHOLE mansion jumps and some people drop all the things that they have in their hands on the floor by the sound of Itachi yell.

That make Naruto shut up for sure.

After Naruto shut up Itachi sit down on the couch and about to continued when he his remembered what Naruto said.

_"So they didn't know that my best friend is actually a GIRL…anyways this could be fun when they saw HER at the airport that HIS is A SHE...hehehe…," _Itachi thought_._

"As I was saying, MY BEST FREIND is going to be here at 10:30 A.M and now it's 10:00 A.M so we should be get going to the Airport," After Itachi fished they all head outside.

"_What with the smirk?"_ all the boys in the room thought.

Outside the Mansion there are a black limo waiting for them. When they got in the limo Itachi couldn't help and Smirk to himself about what he was thinking in the house. Sasuke saw this and raise eyebrows, and decided to ask his brother. "Itachi, why are you smirking?" Itachi quickly reply "nothing," Sasuke know that there no point to ask so he drop the conversation. The whole ride was so quite, no one dear to speak because of what happened early at the mansion.

**Me: What do you think?**

**Sasuke: your story suck**

**Me: -start to cry-"sniff" Sasuke you so mean "sniff" I'm not talking to you anymore -I run out the room-**

**Naruto: SASUKE! Look what you do to Theary-chan…she said it was her FIRST story Teme...**

**Itachi: FLB! You are a cold-heart person. I'm going to check on her **

**Sasuke: -whisper- sorry**

**Naruto: What did you say?**

**Sasuke: I SAID I'M SORRY! OKAY!**

**Me: It's okay Naruto-kun and thanks**

**Naruto: No problem Theary-chan**

**Sasuke: -turn around- when did you get here?**

**Me: when you said you was sorry.**

**Sasuke: -blush and turn around- Hn**

**Itachi: -smirk- and -whisper- Nice fake crying Theary**

**Me: -whisper back- I know I good at it -giggle- hehehehe**

**Sasuke: why are you giggling?**

**Me: NOTHIN! Anyway Please R&R and tell me what are my mistake. BYE!**


	2. Where the hell are you?

**You open my heart**

**Me: Hey people**

**Itachi: Hi!**

**Naruto: HELLOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP DOBE!**

**Naruto: YOU SHUT UP TEME!**

**Me: Guys**

**Sasuke: DOBE!**

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Me: Guys**

**Sasuke: RAMEN LOVER!**

**Naruto: EMO BOY!**

**Me: Guys quit it**

**Sasuke: BAKA!**

**Naruto: BASTARD!**

**Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO! GOD DAMN IT!**

**Sasuke & Naruto: -hides behind Itachi-**

**Itachi: idiots**

**Me: well since that settle down, Itachi-kun can you say the disclaim for me**

**Itachi: Sure, Theary don't own Naruto**

**Me: Thank you **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

*_Phone ring or the phone song_*

~places~

_***Flashback***_

Chapter 2: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

A 25 years old teenage is waiting at in front of the Airport. She has a long pink hair that went down to her hips and has very beautiful emerald eyes. I guess you know who she is. She is no other than Sakura Haruno. Sakura ties her hair in a high ponytail and let her bang down both side of her face. She wears a white T-shirt and white gym short that went above her knee with a white/pink tennis shoe. Sakura has two big black luggages and one big black backpack. Sakura is waiting for a certain someone to pick her up from the airport.

~Paring Car~

"HURRY UP YOU GUYS! SHE MIGHT BE HERE BY NOW!" Itachi shout as he ran fast into the Airport.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" asked the lazy dude.

"Don't know, don't care. Let just hurry up before he gets mad again." Sasuke replies.

Itachi and other are inside the Airport, and Itachi try to look for a girl with pink hair but he couldn't any sight of pink hair so Itachi take out his iPhone and call his best friend.

*_ring_*

*_ring_*

*_ring_*

~Outside the Airport~

*_can you whistle, baby whistle, baby let me know*_

Taking out her iPhone from her right pocket, Sakura saw her friend's picture on her phone.

"Finally he calls," Sakura said to herself.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, ITACHI?" Sakura shout through her phone

~inside the Airport~

*_ring_*

_*ring*_

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, ITACHI?" Itachi's right ear almost bleeds because of the shout from his friend.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I? IS THAT THE FIRST THING YOU SAY? WE HASN'T SEE EACH OTHER IN TEN YEARS AND YOU JUST YELL INTO THE PHONE JUST TO ASK WHERE I AM," Itachi like yelling. After Itachi yelled, you could hear the boys were chuckled in the background. Itachi turn around and give them a death glare and turn around to wait for a reply.

"…."

"Hello, are you there and where are you?" Itachi asked

"Yes, I'm still here and I'm outside the Airport," Sakura said.

"…"

"Itachi"

"…."

"Helloooo! ITACHI!?"

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU WERE OUSIDE THE ARIPOT THE WHOLE TIME AFTER YOU GOT OFF THE PLANE. YOU JUST CALL ME THIS MORNING TO WAIT FOR YOU INSIDE THE AIRPOT!" Itachi shouted and receive some weird stare from people nearby.

"..."

_***Flashback***_

_**"Itachi-kun, I will be at the Airport at 10:30 A.M today. Don't forget to pick me up okay. I'll be waiting inside the Airport"**_

_**"Okay, and I'm happy that you are coming back Sakura-chan"**_

_**"Yes, I know well bye"**_

_**"Bye"**_

_***End of Flashback***_

"I said that, I guess I forget"

"…."

"…."

"YOU WHAT? HOW CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT? HUH? HARUNO YOU JUST CALLED ME 6:00 A.M THIS MORNING!"

"Sorry Itachi-kun"

"It's okay, wait out there I'll be there in 3 minutes."

"Yes, yes whatever. Bye"

"Bye"

After put his phone away Itachi turns around and walks back to the boys who were chuckled the whole time.

"Shut up!" snaps Itachi, whose was now glare at the boys.

"So bro, where is this friend of your?" Sasuke asked, and try hard not to laugh.

"Yes Itachi, where is he anyway?" Sai asked the older Uchiha.

"Outside" and with that he walks outside and soon the boys follow behind Itachi.

While walking Itachi was thinking what will happen when they meet Sakura. Itachi can't help but smirking the whole time.

~3 minutes later outside the Airport~

"NOW WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Itachi yelling into the phone when his outside the Airport and STILL can't find Sakura anywhere.

"Turn around"

After the boys heard the voice they all turn around to see who the person is. After turning around all the boys was froze because there was a very beautiful girl standing there in front of them with a big smile on her face and wave her iPhone at them.

_"OH GOD"_ All boys thought the same thing in their head.

**Me: so what do you think of my second chapter?**

**Sasuke:…..**

**Naruto:…..**

**Itachi: not bad**

**Me: Sasuke? Naruto? You guys okay?**

**Sasuke: Hn. So who the girl?**

**Naruto: YES! WHO THAT GIRL?!**

**Itachi & Me: Cant' tell you it's a secret –and I wink at them-**

**Sasuke: whatever**

**Naruto: why not?**

**Me: because**

**Naruto: because why?**

**Me: because is because**

**Naruto: because is because why?**

**Me: BECAUSE IS BECAUSE I SAID SO. NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I DECIDE TO SHOOT YOU!**

**Naruto: -hide behind Itachi in fear-**

**Sasuke: you don't have a gun, so you can't shoot us.**

**Me: -take out a black gun out of nowhere and show it to Sasuke- want to bet.**

**Sasuke & Naruto: -ran out of the room in fear-**

**Itachi: you know that's a fake gun, it's for kids to play**

**Me: I know but I LOVE scaring those two…hehehehe**

**Itachi: -smirk- you're evil. I like you.**

**Me: awe thanks Itachi-kun and can you say it for me plz**

**Itachi: sure, Pleases Read & Review. Bye!**

**Me: BYE! PEOPLE AND DON'T FORGET!**


	3. Sakura Haruno

You open my hear

Hey welcome to chapter 3

**Me: -yawn-**

**Itachi: You seem tried, are you okay?**

**Me: yes I'm just don't get enough sleep last night, and second I'm happy that those two not he-**

**Door open**

**Naruto: HHHEELLLOOO TTTTHHHEEEAAARRRYYY-CCHHAANNN!-Run up to me and hug me-**

**Me: I said it too soon**

**Itachi: -smirk-**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**ME: -the hug get tighter - Naruto-gasp-can't-gasp-breath-gasp-**

**Naruto: -let me go- hehehe sorry about that**

**Me: It's okay but don't do it again next time or I might die**

**Sasuke: -thinning- **_do that again Naruto so when she dies I can take over the story_

_Then, I going to dance on her grave...Mahahahahaha_**–outside he head-Mahahahahahahahahahaahahaah**

**Itachi, Naruto & Me: -sweatdrops-**

**Me: ookkkkay anyway I don't own Naruto…..and guys?**

**Itachi & Naruto: Yes?**

**Me: I think we better run because I can tell that Sasuke is up to something evil that involve our life…I think it time for me to go Bye! –run out the room so fast-**

**Naruto & Itachi: Theary-chan wait for us –ran outside-**

**Sasuke: -Still laughing evil-Mahahahahahaah-wait where is everybody go? Oh well –walk out the room-**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Chapter 3: Sakura Haruno

"Oh Itachi-kun, I miss you soooo much" Sakura drop her luggage and ran up to Itachi and give him a very big hug. Itachi brought back to reality when the hug gets tighter than before.

"Sakura-gasp-I-gasp-can't-gasp-breath-gasp"

"Hehehehe sorry" after let Itachi go Sakura notice that Itachi was not alone.

"Itachi-kun, who are those boys?" asked Sakura confuse.

"Oh I forget to tell you, they all my friends, come I intrude you to them" said Itachi as both of them walk up to the boys.

"_Oh my god I never see any girl like her before. She is very beautiful" _all the boys thought. They were bought back to reality when Itachi spoke.

"Guys meet my best friend, Haruno Sakura," after hear this all the boys were Shock.

~inside the limo~

"Itachi, how come you never tell us that you have a best friend that is a GIRL" said Neji.

"Yes, and I'm your brother" Said Sasuke as-the-matter-of –fact.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOUR BESRT FRIEND IS A GIRL" yell Naruto.

"And I though your best friend is a boy" The Lazy dude said.

"Yes, me too" Sai said.

"I NEVER said my best friend was A BOY, you guy the one who think that my friend is a boy" replies Itachi.

"Wow, they thought I'm a boy. Unbelievable," Said Sakura after listened to all of them said.

"Well _sorry_ if we thought you were a boy" Said Sasuke.

"Oh and for me when I first saw you guys I thought you guys were gay or something" Sakura said back.

"WHAT!" all the boy yell expect Itachi. Sakura and Itachi smirk.

"That right, I mean I never any boy have pineapple hair, chicken-ass hair, or has a long hair like a girl." Explain Sakura.

"Well we never see any girl that has big forehead and pink hair too." Sasuke said and the boys were smirk at it. After hear what Sasuke said Sakura shot them her death glare but then put on a fake smile and replies,

"Now you see one, and that girl is me so dare with it" after Sakura said that the boys didn't reply anything.

"Now I going to intrude Sakura to you all," said Itachi.

"This is my little brother, Sasuke Uchiha" Itachi said point to Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke reply

"Hn" Sakura said back. Sasuke shot her a death glare and Sakura smirk.

"That my word you can't say it"

"Well I thought that word mean hello in your language so I said it back. Am I wrong?"

"No"

"I know, I'm always right"

"Okay, anyway next to Sasuke is Narut-" Itachi said but got interrupt

"HI SAKURA-CHAN I'M NARUTO UZMUMAKI, I LIKE RANEM!" Shout Naruto.

"HEY NARUTO-KUN I'M SAKURA HARUNO, I LIKE ICE-CREAM!" Sakura shout back.

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to yell you know, and I'm next to you. You going to make my ear bleed" Itachi said.

"Well sorry, it's because Naruto yelling at me so I yell back. Am I wrong?" asked Sakura

"No" Reply Itachi.

"See, I'm always right" said Sakura and clapping her hand.

"Moving on, this is Shikamaru Nara" Said Itachi point to Shikamaru who was sleeping but woke up by Naruto and Sakura shouting.

"Hey and troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"Hello, and troublesome" reply Sakura.

"Hey tha-" Itachi interrupt Shikamaru.

"Don't, she goanna say it back to you like she said to Sasuke, and Naruto," Said Itachi and Sakura smirk.

"Anyway, this is Neji Hyuga" Continue Itachi,

"Hi" said Neji,

"Hi" said Sakura,

"And this is Sai Y-" Itachi said but got cut off by Sakura.

"Let me guess, He is Sai Uchiha, Sasuke twin brother right…you know even they have different hair style but they look almost the same." Sakura said. All the boys were sweatdrops at what Sakura said.

"Nope Sakura, He is Sai YUKI not UCHIHA and he is NOT Sasuke twin" Explain Itachi.

"Aha, now you wrong" said Sasuke smirking.

Sakura than said "I never I say I always right did I? And By the way People can't be right all the time sometime they wrong too"

"But you just said you always right a minutes ago" Sasuke said.

"No, I didn't" Said Sakura.

"Yes, you did"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"Do you have any proof? And when did I say it? Where? What time? Sakura said.

"…" Sasuke was speechless and all the boys were sweatdrops.

"See I don't think so" Said Sakura, and after that all the boys didn't say anything because they know that they going to lose this talk to a girl name _**SAKUA HARUNO**_.

And the rest of the ride went dead silence until they reach Uchiha Mansion. When they in the Uchiha parking car Sakura ran out the limo and shout,

**"HELLOO KONOHA, SAKURA HARUNO IS BACK, BABY!"**

**Me: so you like this chapter?**

**Sakura: of course, Theary-chan**

**Me: oh my god! Sakura-chan, -ran to her and hugs her-**

**Itachi: hey Sakura-chan**

**Naruto: HELLO SAKURA-CHAN!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: I so happy that you came, because Sasuke and Naruto are a very bad company, unlike you and Itachi and what worst people won't read or review my story.**

**Sakura: hey people pleases READ & REVIEW –whisper- before she going crazy**

**Me: Hey I heard that ….well anyway BYE PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

You open my heart

**Me:…..**

**Sakura: what wrong Theary-chan? **

**Itachi: yes why so quite? **

**Naruto: I agree**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: -sign-It's nothing guys. I'm fine just having a lot of thinking in my head. Naruto, can you start the story for me I'm going to sleep now. Bye guys –walk out the room-**

**Itachi:…**

**Sasuke:…**

**Sakura:….**

**Naruto: ….well Theary15 don't own me. Bye!**

**-and they all walk out the room-**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Chapter 4

~inside the Uchiha Mansion~

"Hey, Itachi" call Sakura as she sat down on the sofa.

"Yes?" Reply Itachi.

"Can I stay here for a while I don't want to go home yet?" Sakura ask.

"Oh, you mean that, can you stay here for a while because you DON'T want to see your family yet," Said Itachi and smirk.

Sakura shot him a death glare "hump, well you do know that since I ran away to U.S for 10 years, they are not so happy about it" Said Sakura.

After hear this all the boys except Itachi shout at the same time at Sakura, "YOU RAN AWAY FROM HOME TO U.S. FOR TEN YEAR?!WHAT KIND A DUGHTER ARE YOU RAN AWAY FROM HOME?!

After hearing all that Sakura stand up and yell back at them in a _very cold_ way.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAID THAT TO ME. YOU DON'T EVEN _KNOW_ ME LIKE ITACHI DOES, AND YOU DON'T KNOW THE _REASONS_ WHY I RAN AWAY FROM HOME. SO I SUGGEST THAT YOU BETTUER SHUT UP OR ELSE YOU WON'T GET TO SEE SUNLIGHT TOMORROW AGAIN,"

The boys quick sat down and shut up and were thinking what Sakura said earlier.

_"SCARY, but she said Itachi know the reason why she ran away. What's Itachi got anything to do with that?"_

After see the boys all quite, Sakura suddenly stand up and what Sakura going to say next make all the boys almost fell off the sofa.

"LET'S GO TO THE MALL AND SHOPPING!" Said Sakura and clapping her together happily and forget what she had said earlier to the boys. All the boys thought_ "Mood swing"_

Sasuke stand up and said "No way am I go shopping with you. You going buy all the clothes from the mall and make us hold all the bags" when he about to walk away Itachi speaks up

"Sasuke, when Sakura said she want to go shopping, that doesn't mean she going to be shopping like those other girl does".

"What do you mean Itachi?" ask the Naruto.

Itachi smirk and said "Let's just said that she hate shopping. Sakura doesn't shop a lot like other girls, she just need a few new clothes while she stay at our house,"

Sakura than ran up to Itachi and give him a kiss on the cheek and said

"Awwwww, you still remembered, you are such a good friend"

If you look closely you can see the Itachi Uchiha is BLUSHING.

Itachi quickly reply "Hn, I know you a for 10 years, how can I forget that"

This time Neji speak up, "You guys know each other for 10 years?"

"And, since when did you know her, Itachi?" Sasuke ask after.

"Well I know Sakura since she was 5 years old. Than when she is 15 or 16 she ran away to U.S. Now I believe she is 25 years," Itachi explain.

"Oh" was all the boys could say.

"Well now that we clear, should we get going?" Ask Sakura, than the boys give a nod and walk outside to the limo again.

~inside the limo~

"Where are you wanted to go Itachi-sama?" asked the driver

"Konoha's Mall" reply Itachi.

Once the limo got out of the Uchiha Gate there was a Black Lexus following them from behind.

"So, she finally came back" said the man wear in black in the passage seat. There were also three men in the back seat and one is a driver they all wear black and with a black mask. They all had an evil smirk on their face.

Oh-no, what going to happen at the mall? Well you have to find out next and I want some review to make it you know. And sorry if the story is short.

**Me: Like it guys?**

**Sakura: you bet**

**Naruto: that's right**

**Itachi: uh-huh**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: Sasuke –glare hard at him-**

**Sasuke: err…um…I like it **

**Me: why thank you. And PLEASE READ&REVIEW I BEGGING YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You open my heart**

Hey sorry for the late update

I don't own Naruto Characters.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Chapter 5: The Mall

After a _very silence _ride, Sakura and the boys finally reach Konoha's Mall.

"So Sakura-chan, where do you want to go first?" Itachi ask Sakura after they are inside the mall. "Hmmm how about we go buy some clothes at Express?" (I don't know if they have Express in Japan) "Okay, let's go guys" Itachi said. As they walk in to Express, guys was staring at Sakura, whose was too busy playing game on her iPhone to notices. Itachi was having a hard control his anger and try not to go over to them and punch them in the face for looking at Sakura as she was a piece of meat. Thirty minutes later they walk out of Express. Sakura had two bags and for the boys, each has one bag.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat guys" Naruto said to them. "For one I agree with the dope, I hasn't eat any breakfast because of Itachi" Sasuke said as he glare at Itachi who glare back and said "Because you woke up last little brother, I wake you up at 7:00 A.M but you said 2 more minutes which it turn out to two hours " After Itachi finish Sasuke was about to say something when suddenly

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

Turning around there was five people dress in black and one of them was shooting the gun up in the air, makes all the people in the mall scream and ran away out of the mall. Now there only Sakura, the boys and the men in the black clothed that are still in the mall and face each other.

"So Haruno, you finally come back. And I see you brought your friends along." The man in the middle said to Sakura as they walk up to her.

"Who are you? And how do you know I'm back?" Sakura ask the man in a very icy voice that sent shivers down to people spine.

"Well since you, your friends and Uchiha are going to die today we might as well tell you who we are" after that they pull their jacket off to show them a cures mark on their left shoulder. Itachi and Sakura was shock when they see the curse mark that had been hunting them down since forever.

"So you are the Sound men that work for Orochimaru." Reply Itachi the second his face went back to emotionless like always. The boys was confused and don't know what are they talking about.

"Yes, we work for Orochimaru," replies the same man.

"_Who are they? And how dose they know Itachi and Sakura?" _thought Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, Itachi, who are they? And who is this Orochimaru guy? Ask Naruto.

"Orochimaru is a gay-snake freak and also Michael Jackson look alike. They look almost the same except their hair, Oroc (he name is too long to type) have a long hair like Neji. Oh and he's a very dangerous man that you don't want to mess with. But Itachi-kun and I always get in the way so now he's trying to kill us. Itachi was sweatdrops at what Sakura said.

"Now that we clear, I think we should run." Sakura continued

"Why?" ask Sai.

"Because we don't have any weapon, which mean they can kill us any time now start RUNNING" reply Itachi and with that they start running from the Sound men.

"HEY! Get back here you coward, don't run away." Shout the man in the middle than they start running after them.

"IF WE STOP RUNNIG FROM YOU THAT MEAN WE ARE STUPID. WHY WOULD WE STAND THERE AND LET YOU KILL US!" Sakura shout over her shoulder as she running with the boys to the parking car.

"Um….Itachi why are we running?" ask Naruto dumbfound. They all were sweatdrops at Naruto._ "God, is he really that dumb?" _Sakura thought.

"Naruto, we running because those guys are try to kill us. Didn't you hear what he said " Said Shika.

"Oh" was all Naruto said. "Idiot" they murmured _"I wonder why I'm best friend with the dobe" _thought Sasuke.

~outside the mall in the parking car~

"Okay, can -pant- someone-pant- tells-pant-me-pant- what-pant- going on?" Sasuke said between each breath.

"Yes-pant-I-pant-to-pant-know-pant-why-pant-they-p ant-want-pant-to kill-pant-us" Naruto said after.

"I tell you-pant- after we kill them-pant- okay" Said Sakura.

"Okay" the boys reply without thinking. Silence, one second later.

"WAIT WHAT! YOU WANT TO KILL THEM WHEN YOU KNOW THAT WE GOING TO LOSE TO THEM. ARE YOU INSANE SAKURA!"the boys yell at Sakura, expect Itachi because he know what Sakura going to do.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Sakura yell back at them, than continued "The only thing that we can do right now is try to kill them before they kill us"

"And how are we going to that?" Neji asked. Sakura turn to him and smirk. Itachi know the smirk and said "Sit back and watch us."

A couple minutes later the Sound Men finally catch up with them.

"So what are you going to do? You can't escape us now, you are going to die here" said one of the men.

"Is that what you think? We are going to kick your ass than kill you before you can get the chance to kill us" Itachi spat out with a venom voice

"Yeah right, there no way a little brat like you can kill us. We will kill you first you little brat" Said the other men.

"KEEP DREAMING YOU FREAK. I GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"Sakura shout in a very icy voice as she and Itachi ran to the men

"Take another step, your friends back there going to die" said the men on the left next to the man in the middle.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura ask the man

"Turn around" after the man said Itachi and Sakura turn around to find another 4 men dress in black like them appear out of nowhere that has a gun point to each boys head.

"You see, if you come with us without any fight we let your friends alive, but if you refuse your friends will have a hole in their head, you know what I mean" The man said

"Um...hey Sasuke what does he means that we will have a hole in our head if Sakura-chan and Itachi refuse to go with them?" Naruto asked. Everyone is sweatdrops at what Naruto just ask.

Sakura turn to Itachi ask "Is he really the dumb?" Itachi let out a deep sigh and said "The answer to your question is yes."

"Then why are you friend with him?" Sakura ask again.

"I don't know" was Itachi reply

"Enough with the stupid talking, so what is your answer Haruno, Uchiha?" the men asked.

So which one Sakura and Itachi going to choose?

A) Go with them

B) Let them kill the boys

Plz tell me what is your answer

**Sakura: I never know Naruto was that dumb**

**Sasuke: now you know**

**Naruto: hey! You know I'm right here**

**Me: whatever, so where Itachi-kun go?**

**Itachi: -pop out behind me- right here**

**Me: -freak out- ahhhhhh ITACHI DON'T DO THAT AGAIN YOU GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!**

**Itachi: sorry Theary-chan**

**Me: It's okay but don't do it again next time. And people **

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Open My Heart**

Hey people I'm back with chapter 6. Enjoy

**Itachi: Hi!**

**Sasuke: Hn. Hey!**

**Sakura: hello!**

**Naruto: YO! What up?**

**Me: sky**

**Everyone: -sweatdrops- and give me a what-the-hell-look**

**Me: what? He asks what up, so I answer him. Is that wrong?**

**Everyone: no**

**Me: okay, than let's start the story. I don't own Naruto**

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

Chapter 6: OH MY GOD!

"So what is your answer? Come on hurry up I don't time with you little brat." The man said. There was small silence, then Sakura speak up "Fine you want my answer, then listen carefully because I only say it one."

"What it is?" the same man asked.

"No, Itachi and I, are not going with you" Sakura answer with no emotion on her face.

"**WHAT!?"** the boys was screaming. After heard Sakura answer, Itachi turn to Sakura and whisper "What the hell, Sakura?" she didn't answer and refuse to meet his eyes. A moment later the same man speaks up again, "Okay if you want your friend to die than…" turning to the men that hold on to each boy and say "Kill them."

The men reply "Hai." As they were about to shot the boys when suddenly…..

_THUM  
THUM  
THUM  
THUM_

The 4 men that hold the boys fall to the ground dead with a kunai stuck to their head. The boys look down at the men in shock. Everyone turn to Sakura who has an evilly smirk on her face and two kunai in her left hand. "I said Itachi and I won't go with you, BUT I never say, I'll let you kill my friends". The rosette said. The man in the middle was so angry that start to run towards Sakura.

**"BITCH!"** When he was about to hit Sakura with his fist, Sakura kick him in the stomach and because of her inhuman strength, he went fly 300 feet away. The boys stare at Sakura with widened eyes and all thought _"OH MY GOD! How can she do that?" _For Itachi, he was not surprise because he knew what Sakura capable of._ "Look like she got stronger over those 10 years. I better not make her mad or I'll get an early death wish" _Itachi smirk while thinking to himself.

After Sakura kick the man, she pick up the gun that the man drop and throw it to Itachi whose catch it so easy and ask "What about you Sakura, you only have two kunai….oh that remind me where did you get that kunai?"

Sakura grin and reply "That's a secret" and wink at Itachi.

Sakura turn to the boys and say "Keep your guard up and don't let they get to you" the boys gave her a node and stand back to back against each other. Sakura face the four men and smirk evilly "Let's have some fun" before anyone can blink Sakura and Itachi was already behind two men and knock them out. Sakura pick up one gun and put it in her packet, while hold up the other gun point it to the sky and shoot it "If you don't want to die leave us alone. NOW!" Sakura said in a venom voice. Itachi walk over next to Sakura with his Sharingan spinning and said in a very icy voice that sent a shiver down to your spine "And tell that snake freak to fuck off if he don't want a death wish" but the Sound men still won't back off when one of them was about to shoot Sakura. She shot him right in the forehead before he can even pull the trigger. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shika watch Sakura in horror. Itachi then turn to the last man and said in the same voice "Go now before I decide to kill you" and with that the man run away from them. After the man was out off the sight Sakura put the gun back in the same packet where she put the first gun. Itachi also put the gun away in his pant packet. Both began walk back to the boys and thinking the same thing in their head _"We have lots to explain"_

"_I knew that eyes. That's the __**Sharingan**__. Only the Uchiha back in the Ninja time, from thousands years of ago had them. But how can Itachi had them?"_ Sasuke thought as they walk back to the limo.

~The Uchiha Mansion~

Once they got inside mansion Sakura and Itachi try to escape from the boys but only to be stop when Sasuke speak up "Sakura, Itachi don't you guys have something to explain? _"Damn, so close" _both thought the same thing.

"Hehehe… you see Sasuke I got go to the bathroom, Itachi can explain it to you" Sakura said, when Itachi turns to say something to Sakura, he was greet with an empty spot _"That girl, when I got my hand on her, she will be sorry" _Itachi thought was interrupt by his little brother "Well Itachi, we waiting for your explanation."

A moment of silence "Fine, but first you have to wait until tomorrow" Itachi said

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because tomorrow it's the Haruno's Party don't you remember" Itachi said. Upon hearing this Shika speak up "Oh that right it's the Haruno's party….wait Sakura last name is Haruno right?"

"Yeah" reply Itachi

"Then Sakura must be related to them" Neji said

"That's why I said you have to wait until tomorrow because the Haruno family makes this party for Sakura to welcome her back to Japan" Itachi explain.

"I'm still confused, you said this morning that Sakura didn't know where her family live, than how do they know Sakura coming back from U.S and does she know about the party? Sai ask. _"Oh man, look like I a lots more of explanation" _Itachi thought. He let out a big sign and said "Let's go sit down first" and with that they go sit down in the living room.

Itachi began to explain "Well.…oh man how do I say this…..-sign- Okay, everything you see this morning was all fake."**SAY WHAT?!"** the boys shouted. Itachi let out other big sign and shake his head before continuing "Well Sakura was faking about not know where is her family but the truth is Sakura already called her parents a week before she came here. Sakura DID runway from her house but then I talk to her when she was at U.S. We talk to each other in secret and no one knows about that. I'm the only one that knows where Sakura live. A week before she came here she called to me said that she will come back to Japan but she don't want her parents to know about her coming back yet, so I tell her that she should tell her parents about her coming back to Japan. She agrees with me and called her family to inform them about her coming back to Japan. The Haruno family decides to throw a welcome back home party for Sakura."Itachi pause for a moment to take a deep breath.

"_WOW, that's the long things that Itachi ever said."_ All the boys thought in a maze.

"But about the accident at the mall was all real. No faking at all," Itachi continue, "The Sound Men really did tried to kill us. You see Sakura and I want to surprise you guys about her family so we was just faking about she don't know where her family live but apparently when we went to the mall we run into trouble and you know the detail at the parking a lot." Itachi took a deep breath after explain to them all. They give Itachi a nod after his explanation but then suddenly they realize something "Wait if Sakura is related to the Haruno than Sakura must be the daughter of…**OH MY GOD!"** they all jump up what they just realizes.

So who do you think are Sakura's parents? And what is going too happened at the party? Sorry if you don't understand this chapter.

**Sasuke: you are suck at writing a fighting scene **

**Me: well **_**sorry**_** if I'm suck at writing **

**Sakura: Sasuke give Theary-chan a break, she can't be all good writer all the time**

**Itachi: yea little brother, nobody can handle everything perfectly all by themselves **

**Sasuke: well I can handle everything by myself**

**Me: oh really?**

**Sasuke: yes**

**Me: -light ball pop on my head - let's see if you can handle this. NARUTO-KUN LET'S THEM INSIDE!**

**-Outside the room-**

**Naruto: OKAY THEARY-CHAN...NOW YOU CAN GO IN THERE**

**-Door open and all fangirls are running tower Sasuke-**

**Fangirls: SSSSSAAAAASSSSSUUUUKKKEEEEE-KKKUUUUNNNNNN!**

**Sasuke: FUCK! I get you for this later Theary –run out the room-**

**Fangirls: -ran out after Sasuke- NOOOOO!COME BACK SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!**

**-Outside-**

**Sasuke: Ahhhhhh help me I can't handle this by myself. HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP MMMMEEEEEE!**

**-Inside-**

**Itachi, Sakura, Naruto: hahahaha **

**Me: that what you get**

**Sakura: people if you don't R&R. Theary-chan she might -whisper- do something that scares you**

**Me: Sakura-chan, what are you saying?**

**Sakura: nothing. BYE-BYE!**

**-Outside-**

**Sasuke: -still ran away from fangirls- I GET YOU FOR THIS LATER THEARY! **

**Me: -shouted from the window- I'M WAITTING…oh and people don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
